


the story of tonight

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is what the two men would tell their friends in years to come as love at first sight and the story of tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of tonight

John Laurens was not unaccustomed to celebrating New Year's Eve. His family loved celebrating it back when he lived in South Carolina. He had not come out to his dad yet, so he never had a New Year's Eve kiss. John still invited his boyfriends over, but they knew that kissing was a big no.

Not that his most recent ex, George, had not tried. He definitely did and definitely pressured John into many other sexual activities in their relationship later on. That's one of the many reasons John decided to move to New York and transfer to King's College instead of staying at University of South Carolina.

Now that he was at King's College, he tried not to think of his life back in South Carolina. It was never his life. His dad always ran it and shoved views down his throat that never correlated with John's own. When John said he wanted to take premed at King's College, instead of continuing prelaw, his father was less than pleased.

  
John was here at King's College, however, and very drunk. Being 19 with a fully stocked fridge in the apartment of his best friend, Angelica Schuyler, he was not about to say no. John had come home early from winter break, not being able to tolerate any more of his father's inconsiderate and ignorant thoughts. It was in both of their best interest that John had left a few days early.

  
John already consumed more than a few beers and was about to take a shot of vodka before he heard a high pitched squeal and a slam of the door. The room was loud enough, but no noise could cover Eliza Schuyler's girlish squeals.

John had become used to the Schuyler's noises of joy after finding friends in the three girls his first day being alone in New York. Angelica ended up becoming his best friend and showed him the ropes with a few other people.

He became very well acquainted with Lafayette and Hercules once realizing they were in his same grade. Being a sophomore and a transfer was not exactly easy, but John seemed to find his way quite quickly after forming good friends. It seemed, however, once you make good friends, they force you to take vodka shots as that was what Hercules was doing to John right now.

  
"John, John, John, John!" People were cheering from behind him. He laughed at the crowd, taking the glass and drinking the burning liquid. _That will definitely leave a buzz._

  
"John!" He heard Eliza yell from the other side of the room. Whipping his head around, he smiled, waving at the girl. She had beautiful brunette hair wrapped up in a straight high ponytail and glittering eyelids with hot pink lips and a short dress to match. If John wasn't gay, he definitely would date her.

However, he was _very_ gay and _very_ tipsy and saw a _very_ attractive man next to Eliza.

  
"Come here," Eliza yelled, her hand waving him over. "I want you to meet Alexander!"

  
That was his name. Attractive man's name was Alexander. He had long brown hair that was half up, half down. He would not have expected it to look as good as it did, but the hair that was down framed his face perfectly as the hair that was up pulled his bangs back to see his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were so beautiful John seemed to forget how to move and instead just stared at them.

  
"John, Eliza wants you," Lafayette murmured in his ear, "Go to her, mon ami." All John could do was nod. Lafayette had to push him to force John's feet to move. John stumbled over to Eliza and Alexander, a grin plastered onto his face.

  
"John, this is Alexander! He's a freshman and taking PoliSci. Isn't that amazing? We are study buddies and I finally forced him to do something," Eliza said enthusiastically, bouncing in her white kitten heels. Alexander laughed and John noticed Alexander wring his hands together. Almost nervously. Nothing a beer couldn't fix, right?

  
"Well, I'm John. I'm a sophomore, premed. Come get a beer with me," John said, his hands taking Alexander's and towing the man away from the Schuyler sister. "What made you decide to come to the party? Not that Angelica's parties are not fantastic, but I figured most people would be out on the town or even watching the ball drop in the square," John handed Alexander a beer, waiting for a response as he sipped his own.

  
"I would rather be with friends, I guess. I mean, we aren't really friends, unless you want to be which would be super awesome because I love medicine and stuff, but like I mean, I would not want to be out alone watching a ball drop," He took a sip of beer before continuing.

"Everyone has their boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever and I would be alone and Eliza is nice and begged me to come since I have denied every other invitation, which is not because I do not want to, I'm just so busy. School is really tough, but that's what I wanted when I moved, so-"

  
"Alexander."

  
"Sorry, I'm abrasive and talk too much. Prof Washington tells me that all the time," Alexander muttered, sipping his beer. John just laughed, taking Alexander's hand.

Maybe John was a little bit more than tipsy and maybe Alexander was a little bit more than just attractive. Plus, Alexander did not loosen his grip or let go of John's hand, so that's a plus.

  
"I like that you are so enthusiastic. How did you meet Eliza?"

  
"Well, we met at the library a few weeks ago and she helped me study. She calls us 'study buddies,'" He used air quotes and John grinned. "Also, we go to the same club. It's for colored LGBT youth. With her being trans and me being bisexual, it's nice to go together and represent as friends."

  
"You're bi? I'm gay," John said, smiling as he felt Alexander's grip on his hand tighten. _Please, be single,_ John thought. "I used to go to that club, but it's hard for premed students to have social lives during the school week." Alexander laughed at that and grabbed another beer for himself.

  
"I can see that. We are in the city that never sleeps, however, so it is fitting."

  
"It is, isn't it?"

  
The two men ended up closer and closer to each other as the conversation continued. Before they knew it, they had a minute before the ball dropped.

  
"John, I would love to take you out for coffee," Alexander breathed into John's ear, both of their hands intertwined and alcohol heavy on both of their breath. John hummed, nodding his head into Alexander's shoulder as response.

  
"Tomorrow?"

  
"Tomorrow."

  
They heard people cheering and counting down. The new year was close.

  
"However, Alexander, we have tonight," John whispered as Alexander breathed the countdown. "We can tell people the story of tonight, hm?"

  
"The story of tonight."

  
They breathed the last seconds, lips inching toward each other as they met while everyone around them cheered.

  
"One," Alexander murmured into John's mouth, tongues searching for each other.

  
The two men kissed in the corner for longer than it seemed to be expected. Maybe it was ten seconds or maybe it was ten minutes. No matter what, it was the good start to a new year.

  
That is what the two men would tell their friends in years to come as love at first sight and the story of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very quick and fluffy nye au I wanted to write. I hope you guys liked it. i wrote this on my phone so if there are any grammatical/formating errors, please let me know! follow my Twitter @crissftlaurens for more lams and Hamilton.


End file.
